Wolfe vs Reality
by RealEMA
Summary: Sophia Wolfe is a spy for the CIA but one day was given a powerful necklace that leads her to her true love. Will she find it? And when she does will she be satisfied? Casey/OC
1. Chuck Vs the Intersect

**Okay, this is a better (in my opinion) version of the last attempt at a Chuck story. I realized that a lot didn't make sense so i edited. I hope this is better and you like it. Don't be afraid to critique my story.**

"Jesse!" I yelled as she pulled Jasmine and me into an odd looking store.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered loudly. Looking around the store which was covered in candles with incenses burning and old leather bound books everywhere.

"I have a surprise for you guys." She said with a mischievous grin. Oh no I thought as I recall that infamous grin. That's her I'm up to nothing good grin and it always leads to trouble. I huffed and reluctantly followed even though my mind yelled in protest. She pulled us to a room in the back and walked up to an odd older woman.

"You guys this is Madame Olivia," Jesse introduced the odd looking woman who was sitting on a floor covered in pillows. The room was very small barely able to fit all of us in. There were candles surrounding us in a circle. Olivia was wearing an old gypsy costume with wild eyeliner and way too much jewelry. I laughed in spite of my wariness and they all looked at me with odd expressions.

"You can't be serious Jesse? You want us to get our fortunes told by a lady in an old gypsy costume?" I looked at Jesse with a disbelief expression. Jasmine shrugged her shoulders and sat down as Jesse did.

"Why do you doubt me Natalia Petrov?" Olivia asked me with a smirk.

"My name is Hannah Johnson," I answered.

"Your job has shaped you into the way you are now, has it not?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a student," I replied curious on how she knew that.

"Just trust me for a moment Natalia," She replied.

"My name is Hannah," I said as I sat down on the soft pillows reluctantly and waited for her to begin.

"I see what you need the most Natalia, Jessica, and Jasmine. I give you these necklaces and they will take you to the places and people you heart truly desires." Olivia said handing us necklaces with golden rope and different colored stones for each of us.

"What are these?" Jesse's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"They are very special necklaces, they hold great power," Olivia said.

"I want you girls to have them, for I see a great journey ahead for you all."

"Wait you don't even know us, but yet you're going to give us these," I said holding out my necklace. There has to be a catch.

"Why must someone have a secret intention for giving someone, a 'stranger' a gift?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Because no one just goes and gives someone something just because they 'want' them to have it," I said getting a little frustrated.

"Just take it, don't ask questions. You will want to thank me later or kill me; it's however you see your new gift." Olivia said ending the brief argument.

I arrived home an hour later after that strange encounter with that 'gypsy.' I left Jesse and Jasmine off to do their bidding and what not.

I flipped my television in search of a show to watch. I sighed as I sunk into the very comfortable couch. An old Bond movie came on. Bond and I have one thing in common, we're both a spy for the U.S. of A.

I only became what I am today because of my mother. She had gotten herself mixed in with the wrong people. My mother was arrested my sophmore year. I came home to find a house a a disaster and a man waiting in my living room.

"_Who are you?" I asked getting into an attack position._

"_I'm Director Graham of the CIA. Your mom has gotten herself mix in with the wrong crowd, this was the only way to save her. I would like to give you a proposal. I'm offering you a position in the CIA and we don't offer these often especially with your record. Grand theft auto, fighting, robbery, etc."_

"_Why should I trust you?" I asked._

_"Because I'm all you have left."_

I trained until I was old enough to join, I was alone at the age of 16 I had no one. I was utterly alone, always picked on in school, but I couldn't fit back or i'd be in trouble. I couldn't run or they'd find me so I joined them.

My dad was a Russian student studying abroad at the university my mother attended. My mother was from Alaska a full -blooded Native American. My dad fell in love with her in college, impregnated her, and then died in a car accident before I was born. She was left with 2 years of college left and a baby on the way. She dropped out living the life of a criminal to survive.

I have an odd combination of my parents' features. I have my mother's black straight hair, my father's blue eyes, my mother's slender body, and have a great ability for tanning. I'm not as dark as her, but I tan fairly easily. I'm about 5'9 due to both my parents' abnormal tallness. I sighed again because I knew what it felt like to be alone, not being able to trust a soul for many reasons. Jesse and Jasmine don't even know my real name nor my intentions for befriending them. They've grown on me, but in the end their just a part of my job.

The movie ended and I got up from the couch. I went to my room tired from a mentally exhausting day. I changed into my night clothes and looked around my room it was bare white walls, plain bed, and a suitcase under the bed. There was nothing there indicating someone lived there except for the bed. That's how it always is. Leave no trace of anything when you're gone. The only place that was furnished was my living room and even that was for show. I went to bed feeling a bit depressed and dosed off.

* * *

I woke up feeling for my M1911 pistol and sighed as I felt the familiar metal. I opened my eyes and jumped off the bed with a jolt. I heard a ring and I whipped around fast searching for my cell phone. I answered it silently waiting for the caller's voice to respond.

"Identify who you are," the voice on the other end demanded.

"Agent Wolfe, identification number is 041074639. Current location is," I paused for a moment. "New Orleans sir," I said remembering what mission I was on.

"We have another mission for you Agent Wolfe, it's urgent and we need your assistance," the other end said.

"We need you in Burbank by tonight, I'll explain it to you when you get there," I hung up the phone and grabbed my things and headed for the airport, next mission: Burbank.

I boarded the plane silently waiting for the landing. There was a lot of turbulence, the plane lights flickered on and off. Oh, no I thought that can't be good. I felt the plane drop and I heard people screaming and I silently cursed. I'm going to die on a plan with pansies… great. The plane stopped falling and continued on.

"Sorry for that folks slight turbulence, but there is nothing to worry about." The pilot spoke into the intercom.

* * *

The plan landed and I grabbed my suit case. There was a letter in my bag when I reached for my glasses and laughed. Damn, CIA always so sneaky.

I headed for the front as read the letter.

_The intersect which the CIA and NSA have been working with has been downloaded and destroyed. We have agent Walker on the case, but we need your tactics and expertise. You're the best agent we have Wolfe. If Walker doesn't get the intersect in time the NSA will come in. Your car is waiting for you in section 5A here's the key. There's more information inside the car. Destroy this letter._

On the bottom of the letter was a key tapped to it. I went to section 5A in search of the car, I pressed the car alarm and found the car. It was my '06 Wrangler, I silently squealed as I saw my baby. All black with a black top. I hopped in and searched for a letter of some kind. I found a round CIA device that had a security code block. I typed in my ID # and it opened.

_You are to meet agent Walker at the hotel Amarano. The intersect was sent to a Charles Bartowski. Walker is to go in and retrieve the hard drive. You are to eliminate any obstacles. If all doesn't go well the NSA will come in and they won't hesitate to kill you both. If it comes to that protect the asset and make sure Walker gets what we need._

Then the device exploded and I drove off.

* * *

I check into the hotel and went to my room. I put the suitcases on my bed and searched for something to wear. What I found where my 'new' mission clothes. My wardrobe consisted of very expensive looking tops, bottoms, and dresses. It was a far cry from my last mission. My last mission's wardrobe consisted of jeans and t-shirts. I opened another pocket which my hair products remained. I pulled out some hair accessories and a curling iron.

Hey, if I'm going to be dressing nicer I'm going to go all out, I thought to myself. I pulled out a silk blue top and a pair of dark jeans. I opened the other suitcase in search of shoes, what I found was an entire suitcase full. I mentally chuckled as I grabbed a pair of strappy black stilettos. I fixed my hair into a curly messy bun and was ready to go.

I reached room 251 and knocked. I heard a gun being disarmed and the door unlocking. Sarah opened the door and stepped aside to let me in.

"10 seconds," Walker said from the other side.

"Agent Wolfe present," I said getting annoyed.

"Are you going to let me in?" I questioned. She opened the door and let me in.

"We're going to the Buy More to approach the asset. The CIA Director told me why I need you and that's fine. Don't get in my way and I won't get in yours." She said coming off as cautious as most agents do. You never know if there's a rogue.

"Fine," I said as we left the hotel.

* * *

"Vicky Vale. Vicky Vicky VaIe. Vicky VaIe. Vicky Vicky..." the asset sang as he looked through some file. Dork I thought as we approached.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Sarah says as she walks up to the counter.

"No! Not at all. That's from - that's from Batman." He says trying to excuse it.

"Cause that makes it better," Sarah responded.

"Hi, I'm Morgan, and this is - this is Chuck," his little friend introduced.

"Wow, I didn't think people still name their kids Chuck...or Morgan, for that matter," Sarah said trying to make conversation.

"My parents were sadists, and carnival freaks found him in a dumpster-," Chuck interrupted by Morgan.

"But they raised me as one of their own," Morgan finished.

"How can I help you...?" Chuck asked for her name.

"Sarah. I'm here about this," Sarah said putting a cell phone on the counter.

"And you are?" Morgan approached.

"Oh, sorry where are my manners," I said trying to be polite.

"I'm Sophia; it's nice to meet you Morgan." I said offering my hand. He just stared at my hand and mumbled something I couldn't make out. His voice cracked and he ran off.

"Oh, uh okay," I said and I put my hand down. I guess I scared him, poor little guy.

"I apologize if I did something wrong, I had no intention of scaring off your friend," I said to Chuck not sure if I offended him or not.

"Sorry, Morgan isn't used to nice girls or any girl interaction at all," Chuck said excusing his friend. I just nodded and smiled. A man approached with a hurried like expression. He was holding his daughter's hand, who was dressed in a ballerina leotard and tutu.

"Excuse me, excuse me. I, uh, I have an emergency. I don't know what I did wrong, but I, uh, I shot the entire recital, and now, now it won't play back." The man said panicking.

"Okay, okay, we'll just take a look, and (presses the tape slot) you don't have a tape in here."

"But it's digital."

"Oh, boy." Morgan said popping out of nowhere.

Chuck: Right, yes, but you still need digital tape." Chuck said trying to explain it to him.

"Oh no, oh no, Mom's gonna kill me." The poor guy said as he looked at his daughter.

"Ah, Morgan, I need the wall."

"It's yours." Morgan said as he ran off to a wall of televisions. Chuck assists the little girl over to the wall and whispered something in her ear.

"That's our signal to leave," Sarah said as she put a card on the counter. As we walked back to our cars Sarah sighed.

"Okay tonight I'm going to break in to Chuck's apartment to steal his computer hard drive. You can stay at the hotel until I call, after that the mission should be a done deal." She said as we drove away. Cocky I thought that's not good.

* * *

"I didn't get it, it shattered everywhere," Sarah said as we pulled into the Buy More parking lot. Cocky I knew it, never underestimate anything I thought. She called Director Graham and asked for a 12 hour dead line.

"We're on our own, NSA is coming in," Sarah said.

"You need a date something to get us closer," I said to Sarah.

"I will I'm going to convince him to go on a date with me since he didn't call," she said. I sensed a little sadness, I internally laughed she actually wanted Chuck to call.

"I'll go back to the hotel and prepare for tonight, I will make sure no NSA agents will interfere with the date." I said getting back into my spy mode.

I went back to the hotel and pulled out my other suitcase, I moved the shoes over and found some of my weapons. Where are the rest? I questioned myself. I pulled out my throwing knifes and tied the sheath to my ankle. Pulled out my .44 Magnum Desert Eagle and strapped it to my waist. Reached for my sniper rifle and put it into my duffel bag, I grabbed anything I would need for this mission. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my M1911 and kissed it. She's helped me through a lot I said as I strapped her on the other side of my waist. I pulled on black pants and my bullet proof vest. I yanked on my black long sleeve and my black leather boots. I'm ready I thought as grabbed my duffel and left.

* * *

I followed Chuck and Sarah as they went to the restaurant; I stayed in my car as they went inside. I searched for any sign of NSA while they were in there. I saw the oh so obvious SUV with two men in suits. I pulled out my M1911 and screwed in a silencer. I shot directly at their left side tires and hit. I laughed as they got out of the car and yelled kicking their tires and throwing their hands up.

Chuck and Sarah came out of the restaurant and I followed them as they walked to their next destination.

I saw them go into a club and shortly after agents went after them. I ran in, in search of the agents. I pulled out my knives and inconspicuously threw the knives at the agents. I signaled Sarah and she pulled Chuck to the dance floor to finish the rest. I scanned the room looking for any more but there wasn't. I ran out to my car looking for any sign of an obvious SUV, I spotted one and shot at their tires. This time they didn't deflate. Shoot I thought as my bullets bounced off.

Sarah and Chuck raced off to the little Nerd mobile. She peeled off with the SUV after them. I raced in back of the SUV trying to stop them. I shot at the windows but my bullets just bounced off. I raced ahead tracking the nerd herd. I watched as Sarah and Chuck raced up a building with agents behind them. One was a lot faster than the others which gave me my opening. I shot the agents in the knee caps and raced past them trying to get to Sarah and Chuck in time.

"It's late. I'm tired let's cut the crap and you give him to me now. He belongs to the NSA." I heard a voice say as I finished climbing the stairs.

"CIA gets him first!" she said as she aimed her gun at Chuck.

"You come any closer and I'll shoot," Sarah said as the agent aimed his gun at Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm freaking out." Chuck said.

"You shoot him, I shoot you, and leave both your bodies here and I go for a late night snack. I'm thinking maybe pancakes."

"Then I shoot you leave your body and go eat waffles," I said with my gun aimed at him. The agent turned around but kept his gun aimed. Who does this agent think he is? I thought.

"They're gonna kill him."Chuck said interrupting us as he flashed.

"Kill who?" Agent Casey asked.

"Stanfield the general. The general Stanfield," Chuck said as we looked at him confused.

"Look, something is wrong with me, okay? I don't know what it is, but something is very, very wrong with me. I'm remembering things I shouldn't know." Holy crap I thought.

" Okay, Chuck, talk to me. Like what?" Agent Walker asked. Doesn't she know!

"I don't know, I don't know. For example, there was, uh, there was a Serbian demolitions expert at the Large Mart today. That's kind of odd, wouldn't you say? Well, last week the NSA - you guys intercepted some blueprints, blueprints of a hotel." He pointed to his back, " That hotel, and the CIA - you guys found a vial of schematics of a bomb in Prague. The bomb is in that hotel."

Casey switches from aiming his gun at Sarah to Chuck. Sarah points her gun at Casey. And I still keep my aim at Casey.

"He was working with Bryce." Casey said jumping to conclusions.

"No. He opened Bryce's email. Chuck, those pictures that you saw were encoded with secrets. Government secrets. If you saw them, then you know them." I said.

" There were thousands of them." Chuck said nervously.

" Wait a minute. You're telling me ALL of our secrets are in his head." Casey said as he pointed his gun at Chuck's head.

"Chuck IS the computer." Sarah said finally getting it.

"What did you say? What does that mean?" Chuck asked frantically.

"You have to listen to me. You have to say," Sarah says trying to get his attention.

"What is happening to me?"

"You said there was a bomb; is there time to stop it?" I asked.

"What? What? What? Wh - are you crazy?" Chuck said scared.

"We're the good guys. We keep bombs from exploding." Casey answered.

"Look, I can't - I can't help you, okay? I really wish that I could but I can't. Call Bryce; he's the guy that can save the day," Chuck said getting cut off by Sarah.

" Bryce is dead! He died sending those secrets to you." Sarah said getting frustrated.

"Bryce is dead?" Chuck asked in disbelief. Casey got impatient and shot a bullet in the sky.

"Yeah, and he's gonna have company unless you start talking. So, pretty please. Can we defuse the bomb now?" Casey growled.

"According to the schedule, the general is already on the stage-,"

Chuck said as we raced off to the hotel. We reached the lobby and Sarah yelled.

"Wait! Casey, wait! We can't take him; he's too valuable." Sarah yelled. Casey pushed him down on the floor and said, "Okay, but you tell us where to go!"

"The easiest way?" Chuck said

"The fastest," I responded. Then Chuck took off through the pond that was in the middle of the hotel.

"Chuck, stop!" Sarah called out.

"Through there, through there!" Chuck called out are he pointed at a conference room. We barged in and looked around. The room was filled with many people dressed in very formal attire.

"That's it. Aaahh! That's it. Right there." Chuck yelled as Casey yanked his shoulders.

"Oh God!" Sarah yelled.

"No time to evacuate. Any ideas?" Casey asked.

"Disconnect the laptop?" Sarah suggested.

"There's no trigger. No cables?" I asked looking for any way out.

"Definitely a trap" Casey said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Some man comes up to us. Casey pulls out his badge and flashes at the guys. Stanfield the general was in the back warning people of the situation.

"Chuck, is there anything else you remember about the bomb?" Sarah asks. Then Chuck's phone rang.

"Hi, Morgan." Chuck said as he answered his phone.

"A little busy right now, buddy… Why are you calling?" Chuck answered having a conversation with Morgan on the phone.

"Okay, okay, I have an idea." Chuck said as he rushed to the bomb.

"That's not an Xbox. You're not an X-man." Casey said as he firmly grabbed Chuck's shoulder.

"And you're not helping," I said as I grabbed Casey's hand from Chuck's shoulder. He glared at me and I just smiled not backing down.

"I understand that. This is a Prism Express laptop. We sell these at our store. This has a DOS overwrite. I think I can do this. I can do this. Please." Chuck said

"Mr. Bomb, meet Mr. Internet."

"He's searching for porn." Casey said as Chuck typed in a porn star's name. Then the computer started loading with many pictures and videos then fried.

"I did it. I did it. I, I defused a real bomb! I defused a real bomb! I defused a real bomb!...what if I was wrong?" Chuck asked realizing the severity of the situation.

"Then Bryce wouldn't be so lonely," I responded.

"Don't puke on the C-4." Casey said as he turned.

"He's coming with me!" Sarah and Casey at the same time.

"Actually he's coming with me." I said matter o'factly manner.

"Who are you?" Casey asked.

"I'm the gal they send when they need some elimination done. Or just another mission, whatever," I said picking the dirt out of my nails.

"So, who are you?" Casey asked.

"Agent Wolfe."I responded.

"Agent Wolfe? I thought you were a story Agents told as a spooky campfire story," Casey smirked.

"Hah, no. I'm real." I said.

"So Agent Wolfe, what if this was just a fluke?" Casey asked.

"And what if it wasn't? What if he can stop something-," Sarah joined in getting cut off by Casey.

"Fine! Drop him in a psych tank. He'll tell us what we wanna know."

"Casey, we don't know how this works, what triggers his memories. He'll crack wide open." Sarah pleaded.

"Not my job. I break things. I don't fix them." Casey said.

"Wow, how utterly barbaric of you," I said as he scowled.

"What about his job, his friends? What do we do about his sister?" Sarah put in ignoring my input.

"What about my sister?" Chuck asked barely catching a whiff of this conversation.

"We were just-," Sarah tried to explain before Chuck argued.

"No, no, no, you listen. You have to leave my family and my friends out of this."

"Good luck," I said knowing that won't be true.

"We'll see." Casey said.

"Look, Bryce sent that email to me. I'm the one remembering all your secrets. Which means you have to listen to me. All of you. And right now, I'm gonna go home." Chuck said noticeably growing tired.

"No, you're not." Casey replied.

"You, you need me." Chuck said as he walked out.

"Later," I said as I left.

"Wait a second Wolfe, I have a few questions," Casey said as he grabbed my arm.

"And I'm tired. Maybe later Barbarian," I said as I walked away.

**Next chapter will most likely be tomorrow. If not then it won't be until Monday. I have a prior engagement that doesn't involve internet sadly. So hope for the best! **


	2. Chuck Vs the Helicopter

**Hi i'm sorry for the late update. But have no fear! I will most likely be posting every other day maybe everyday. Who knows? Hope you enjoy!**

"Agent Wolfe are you at the site?" the Director asked as I arrived on scene.

"Yes, sir I just arrived." I said as I exited the car.

"Zarnow was killed last night. By some sort of explosion we don't know who killed him exactly, but we have a feeling it's one of the agents. It looks like an inside job. Be wary of John Casey and keep an eye on Chuck. I want you to get close to the asset, become his friend. Possibly live in a semi-permanent area close to him." Director finished.

"Yes sir I will do whatever I can."I said as I closed my phone. I searched the site for any clues of what caused this. As I walked around I saw Sarah pick something up from the chard car. I slitted my eyes and watched her carefully. I searched around but I knew the clue to finding out who did this was in Sarah's hands. I recalled having my knives strapped to my side and stayed alert.

I did a little apartment search in Chuck's area until I finally found myself in his apartment complex. I had a very interesting chat with the manager I found a place. Right next to someone else who was moving in as well. I walked into the apartment and whistled. It was a pretty big sized apartment for the rates they where charging. I knocked on the walls, under the stairs, searching for any place I could hide my weapons.

I'd have to do a bit of shopping I thought as I looked around. I sent for a lot of my supplies yesterday that I picked up today. The whole day I made hidden compartments, set up 'base', and made sure that I had emergency first aid kits and showers all around the apartment. I set up a camera in Chuck's living room and kitchen. I avoided anyone's bedrooms because I believe in privacy. When I finished I sighed, what a day I thought as I sat down on the floor. I looked at the screen that was set up for Chuck's cameras. His sister, Ellie I believe was going on about a dinner that was happening at their house. I decided to clean up and become 'close' to my newest neighbors.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Sophia, I just moved into the apartment across from you. I just wanted to say hello and invite you to dinner sometime." I smiled sweetly as I looked at Ellie.

"Oh, hi I'm Ellie! It's so great to meet you. Actually we are having a dinner tonight with a little bit of guests, would you like to join?" she asked as I knew she would.

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to impose on your previous plans, but I could help if you need any. I am a great cook, if I say so myself."

"No, no you wouldn't be imposing. And I could use any help I could get." She smiled as she invited me in.

A man I assume to be Ellie's boyfriend came into the room once we finished the cooking.

"Hello, I'm Devon," He offered his hand.

"Hi, I'm Sophia I just moved in across the yard." I said as I shook his.

"Well it is very nice to meet you, Sophia."

"Likewise," I smiled as I set the table.

"Chill babe, relax," He said as he looked at Ellie's nervous face.

"This dinner has to go out well," She said as she point the wine on the table.

"It's going to be awesome,"

"You don't know, Chuck. He freaks out when he likes a girl."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth, huh? But you know, practice makes perfect." Morgan said as he came into view.

"How did you get in here?"

"Uh, Chuck's window, or as I like to call it, the 'Morgan Door'." he said before he looked at me. He took a gulp and silenced himself.

"Hhh.. Hi.." he said as he recalled who I was.

"Hi Morgan nice to see you again. I'm sorry if I offended you the last time in anyway." I said as he just starred.

"How do you know Morgan?" Ellie interjected.

"Oh, I met him when I went to the Buy More with my uh.. cousin Sarah." I said nonchalant. I need to update Sarah I thought as I finished setting the table.

"Oh, Sarah? Is she the same one Chuck's bringing home tonight?" Devon asked Morgan. All he could do is nod his head as he looked at me.

"What a small world. Your cousin is joining us for dinner tonight with my brother Chuck. This is great!" Ellie smiled as she went into the kitchen.

"Wait I didn't know you where Chuck's sister. Wow, are all the Bartowski's good looking?" I said flattering her. She just smiled and said thank you.

I heard a knock on the door and a little conversation and loud squeaks, "Hey cousin," I said as I saw Sarah walk in. I went to hug her and she smiled, confused.

"What are you doing here," she said through her smile.

"An order as well, I have to get close to Chuck." I said through my smile.

She walked past me and set a souffle down. She sat down and made small talk with everyone. I kept on looking over to Morgan because I felt his eyes on me. I smiled at him and he would look away.

The minutes ticked by and Chuck was a no show. I was getting impatient as I waited.

* * *

"Well, it's about time!" Morgan yelled as Chuck ran in.

"Chuck, where have you been?" Sarah asked as she went up to him

"Why? You, uh, you surprised to see me?" Chuck said looking suspiciously at her then he spotted me and it looked like he swallowed a whimper. Sarah whispered something to Chuck that I couldn't here and he said something back.

"Everyone okay?" Chuck said cutting off there argument.

"Yes, just a little hungry, dude. You're late." Morgan said. That was the most I heard him speak.

"And dirty for my taste." Devon said.

"And your girlfriend and her cousin have just been nothing but mean to me." She said as she smiled at Sarah and me.

"Huh? Oh, ha! Look out for them! So I'm glad everyone is getting along so well." Chuck said nervously.

"Yeah, your sister is awesome." Sarah smiled.

"She's just the sweetest thing," I said.

"Indeed!" Devon smiled agreeing with us.

Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we actually go out, huh? For pizza or something? Some place public. With lots and lots of people around." Chuck yelled.

"Uh, Chuck, Sophia and I have been cooking all day." Ellie said as she look at Chuck with nervous eyes.

"Yeah, cooking pot roast, which is my favorite!" Morgan yelled.

"Let's eat!" I heard someone declared and I agreed.

"This looks delicious you guys." Sarah said complementing us. Trying to get on the good side of Ellie.

"It's nothing. It had a lot to do with Sophia. She added a lot of spices and sauces in the dishes. Some that I didn't even know would make it pop, but it did." Ellie smiled.

"I was a chef for a while before I moved here," I said reaching for some food.

"So, Sarah, let's kick it up a notch, personal style. Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm originally from D.C. I just moved here."

"Oh, Chuck had a friend who lived in D.C." Ellie pushed in.

"Ah, former friend. Former, because a) he was a jerk, and b) he's dead. The girl Chuck was dating before you? He stole her." Morgan put in. I sighed at Morgan's obliviousness.

"Ugh! I just don't know how anyone can choose Bryce over Chuck." Bryce? Bryce Larkin? I thought. How do they know Bryce? I silently ate as I watched them talk. The door bell rang as Ellie was about to ask a question to me.

"Oh, I wonder who that is?" Ellie asked herself and went to answer it. I heard Ellie's voice and a deep voice. I couldn't hear what they where saying but i knew that voice.

"Oh, come in. Chuck, you didn't tell me you were bringing another friend." Ellie looked over at Chuck in surprise.

"Hey. Hi. Yeah. It, uh, it totally slipped my mind that my friend John Casey was coming over. We work at Buy More together, and Morgan, you know John from Buy More. I was telling him that were having a get-together, and that you know, the more the merrier." Chuck said as Morgan waved in sad acknowledgment and Devon in joy. Casey grabbed Chuck and said something in his ear.

"You, kidder!" Chuck yelled in nervousness. Ellie pulled a plate next to me for Casey.

"Chuck, we're gonna need another chair." Ellie said to Chuck.

"Okie doki." Chuck said.

"You know what? I'm crashing the party. Maybe I should, I'll get it." Casey smiled. I looked over at Sarah and she looked back. This means war, I thought as Casey came back. Our CIA butts are on the line and I will be damned if I let Casey get a hold of Chuck and possibly kill him.

* * *

"Stop!" Chuck yelled as he ran in the room.

"We, ah, we didn't do a toast. Yet. Which I'll do. Right now. Uh, so I'd like to propose a toast...to my sister, to my sister, and to a meal that looks so great. And, Devon, you're great. And, Sarah, Sarah, for a great dessert. To Sophia, for her helpfulness in this whole dinner. And to John Casey and his, and his, and his many quiches, which are equally as great." Chuck said as he smiled. Casey looked at me and grunted.

"And what about me, Chuck?" Morgan looked at Chuck. Oh, I almost forgot about that little guy. He's so little and hairy I silently laughed.

"For what?" Ellie interjected. I giggled a little.

"And to Morgan, for his great comic timing." Chuck thought of something quickly.

"Thanks, sir." Morgan smiled.

"Cheers!" We all said in unison. Us agents put on our fake smiles but underneath we where thinking of ways to kill each other. We looked cautiously at each other and pretended to drink the wine.

"Well, you know that soufflé does look amazing." Ellie said.

"You're right, honey. I can't even.." Devon said as he reached with a fork to the souffle.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Who likes magic?" Chuck interrupted. That's not good I thought as I looked at the other agents.

"I do!" Morgan yelled.

"I know a trick!" Chuck said as he stood up.

"Chuck..." Ellie said through a fake smile.

Chuck, what are you doing?" She asked getting nervous.

"Voila!" Chuck said as he pulled the table cloth off.

"How did.." Chuck said as he looked down at the perfectly set table and the cloth in his hand.

"Whoa, Chuck, that was.." Devon said in shock.

"Man, I knew you could do it!" Morgan said proud of his friend. The candle on the table was rocking back and forward. Then Casey bumped the table and the souffle caught on fire.

"Flambé." Casey yelled as he saw he 'creation'. Chuck grabbed two cloths and grabbed the souffle and ran to the bathroom. We all followed him as he threw the souffle in the bath and turned on the shower.

"Chuck! No matter how stressed out you are it is never okay to murder a woman's soufflé!" Ellie yelled.

"You know what? Let me talk to him." Sarah smiled at Ellie then turned to Chuck. We all left to the dining room table and waited for them to come back.

"So.. Sophia did you move with Sarah here or did you move from somewhere else?" Devon asked.

"Well, I moved around a lot, not really living somewhere for long. I was last in New Orleans." I said not lying but not saying the whole truth of course.

"New Orleans? Wow, how exciting!" Morgan said looking genuinely interested. That was the first thing he's ever said to me.

"Yeah it was for a while. But i get bored, that's why i moved around a lot." I said it was semi true. I do get bored, but it's more lonely so I complete my mission and move on.

"So where you always this beautiful?" Morgan asked very straight forward. He went from shy to a little blunt. I internally laughed at him.

"Morgan," Ellie said making a face.

"No, Ellie it's fine really. I um always looked this way? Thank you for your complement." I said politely.

"So are you single?.." Morgan asked and was cut off by Sarah.

"I'm sorry. I have to go but dinner was wonderful." Sarah said as she rushed out.

"Gotta go be back." Chuck said running out with her.

"Yeah. Well, I better be going, too, but this has been great. Thanks." Casey said.

"Me too I'm famished. Thank you so much for you generosity and lovely family! I will see you all later." I said as I ran out with Casey. I heard Ellie yell out something but I didn't have enough time to register it. Sarah was outside with Chuck telling him something. I saw Sarah run out of the courtyard with me in tow.

"Sarah, wait!" I yelled. She stopped and I saw a car stop in front of us. Zarnow got out of the passenger seat and shot at us.

I fell to the floor as my whole body went numb. I saw Sarah do the same. I heard a scream but I didn't know who it was. I felt my whole world go black. I woke up with cold water splashed in my face. I looked and saw Dr. Zarnow. I should have known I thought as he looked at me and smiled. I was disgusted with him.

"Hello beautiful I didn't expect to find you there but it's a two for one sale I guess." he said as he rubbed his hand on my cheek. I moved my head as he did it. Sarah was next to me still in and out. He moved closer and whispered in my ear, "You have two choices 1) You tell me who patient X is and you and Sarah live 2) or i torture you both."

"Who's patient X, Wolfe? If you don't tell me I'm going to have to use some tools to help you in the process." He ripped the duct tape he had on my mouth off. I stayed silent as he grew frustrated.

"I hoped you wouldn't do that." He said as he grabbed a scalpel from a stand he had by his side filled with torturing devices. I sighed and mentally prepared myself for what I had in store. He brought the scalpel to my cheek and sliced slowly and deep long gash. I didn't flinch as he did it. What he was doing was child's play compared to the torture I have been through. I silently waited for him to finish and I felt the blood start dripping down my face. I felt the cold air brush my cut and I waited for the pain. He grabbed a bottle of what I assumed was alcohol and threw it on my cheek. I felt the sting and I silently hissed. The more he hurts me the less bad I feel when I kill him. It's easier this way, I build up my hate so I won't feel so bad when I kill him. It always gets to me afterward. I feel the sorrow of the many kills i've done. It makes me build up a wall never trusting always alone.

He grabbed a bigger knife out of frustration and sliced my stomach. I felt my stomach clench and I laughed. He ripped my favorite blouse, he's going to pay. He clenched his fist and hit me in my lip. I felt my lip sting and the blood enter my mouth. That bastard split my lip. Before he could hit me again another man walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"I will be back and when I do I will start on her as well." he said as he walked away. A few minutes later I heard someone from behind some crates.

"Sarah? Sophia? You guys okay?" He asked as Sarah woke up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Sarah said it through her duct tape.

"Damn Casey was supposed to keep an eye on you. Not bring you into the wolfs' den!"

"No pun intended? Stupid question. Uh, should I.." he said looking at Sarah's duct tape.

"Yes, please," I said as I looked at her.

"Chuck you have to get out of here." She whispered loudly.

"No, I'm here to save you guys," he said.

"Chuck you're too valuable and besides I have this in my hands." I said as I tried to find a weak spot from where I was hanging.

"Uh huh. Yeah. 'Cause it looks like it's well in hand." he said looking at me struggle.

"Don't be mean. Find something we can use to pick this lock." I said.

"Go go go!" Sarah said as we heard Zarnow come back.

"Here." He said as he put the duct tape back on.

"The helicopter's ready, Agent Wolfe. This is your last chance." He said and I stayed quite.

We're going to a special facility where they're going to torture you. Really torture. Not this child's play. Or you could just tell me who is Patient X?" He offered then he held out a really long needle and said, " Something for the flight."

"Oh, crap!" Chuck yells.

"Chuck!" Sarah yells through the duct tape.

"Oh, crap!" Chuck runs. Zarnow throws the needle and it almost hits Chuck.

" I know you. I know your secret. You, you've been feeding American science to North Korea for years." Chuck said as Sarah and me picked the lock.

"Ah, Patient X! To think that my secrets are in that head of yours. It's an honor, really. Of course, to hell with honor. I'm here for the impressive dollar figure. The human Intersect will finch. Who will I offer you to first?" He said as he shoot Chuck.

"Sa – Sarah..." Chuck says as he collapsed.

"Don't worry, Agent Wolfe, Walker. I'll take good care of him." Damn it I almost got it. Zarnow's stooge was dragging Chuck to what I'm assuming is a helicopter. A chair busted through a window, Sarah and I looked at it as we undid the lock. Casey enters, gun at the ready.

"Where's Chuck?" Casey asked. I released myself from my cuffs and climbed down.

"Helicopter pad, Go now," I said as I ran. We arrived and the helicopter took off. Damn it by a second I thought.

"No, Casey, don't shoot! They have Chuck!" Sarah said. We watched the helicopter helplessly as it started to sway.

"What's happening?" Casey asked.

" I think Chuck's fighting back," I said as I intently watched it.

"Come on, Chuck." Sarah said almost silently.

"Oh my God, Casey, I think Chuck's flying the chopper." Sarah said realizing what I said just seconds ago. Casey's phone rang and I hear Chuck's voice the other end. "Oh my God, oh my God! Hi, yeah, I'm here!" Chuck yelled.

"Told you to stay in the car!" Casey said.

"You know what? Forget about the car! Tell me how to fly a helicopter!" He yelled through the phone.

"All right, there's a collective and a cyclic control!" Casey yelled.

"What?" Chuck asked confused.

"One that looks like a stick, one that looks like an emergency brake!"

"Grab 'em up!"' Casey said.

Okay, okay, I got it, I got it! Oh my God, oh my God, this is not working!"Chuck yelled.

"Push the stick just a bit forward while doing the same thing with the emergency brake!"

"Not good!"

"Pull up! Pull up! Pull over the emergency brake! Level off! Level off!" Geez Casey way to calm a man in a horrible situation.

"I don't know how! I don't know how to level off!"

"Listen, moron! You wanna die?"

"Casey, put Sarah on the phone."

"Give me the phone, Casey!" Sarah yelled.

"Here!"

"Okay, Chuck, you're gonna be okay. Now, I need you to focus. Uh, have you ever played any flying games before?" Sarah said. Casey turned to me and looked at me up and down.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm going to need a few stitches but nothing I can't handle or do myself." I said. He just made a grunt and turned away.

"Great." I heard Sarah say.

"Okay, now remember that last one. I want you to pretend like you're playing that game, okay? You're just in your bedroom..." I silently laughed.

"You're playing a game. None of this is real."

"This is a game. It's just a game. Okay, I can do this." I heard Chuck try to motivate himself.

"I can play this game."

"Easy, Chuck, easy!"

"Uh, uh, is this one of..."

"...those helicopters that can turn into a boat?"

"No, it isn't. Just ease to the right and use the brake." Sarah said.

"They designed the game exactly like the helicopter."

"I got it."

"I got it. Almost there."

"A little more to the right." Sarah directed.

"Use the brake. It's just a game. A big, scary video game. Whoa, whoa! Oh, thank you, God! You are wonderful! And that is how I do that! Okay, okay, that is how we do that. Go, team! Palms are a little sweaty, but.."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sarah yelled.

"Clammy hands. Got it, no good." Chuck replied.

"Chuck, the secrets that you know are incredibly important! You compromised everything when you stopped trusting me!" Sarah yelled back.

"And when you got out of the car." Casey and I said in unison. I felt his eyes look over at me when I said it.

"Listen, I'm, I'm sorry, ok.."

"No, it is not okay! How could you think I was the double, huh? No, I am not Bryce! Bryce betrayed everything that I believed in, and if you ever accuse me of that again, then I will walk away! Mission over. We all go back to Washington. And you do not want that to happen, Chuck. That, you should trust me on." Sarah ranted. She got so frustrated that she walked off. Casey looked over at me then at Chuck.

"Way to go, Ace!" He said to Chuck.

* * *

I went to Bryce's funeral to show my respects. He was a good agent, a good partner, and a great friend. It's too bad he went rouge. He was probably the only agent I got along with. I watched from the trees not wanting to be noticed. My phone rang, "Agent Wolfe," the other end said.

"Yes sir," I answered.

"I read the report. I have to say i'm disappointed. You let the intersect fly a helicopter?" The director almost shouted.

"Do you know how irresponsible on your part that is? You're our best damn agent and if you can't keep him safe, then we will have to put him in our care full-time." He said.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"Better not, anyways we will be getting the new intersect up and running in six months. When the time comes you will do what you do best."

"Yes sir." I said as I ended the conversation. I sighed and turned when I heard foot steps.

"How did you know Bryce?" Casey asked.

"Old partner, good friend." I said as I looked down.

"He was rouge. This happens." He said.

"I know and I'm not defending him. And I'm not mad that you killed him, you where doing your job." I said then I walked away. I went home and bandaged my wounds. That night I couldn't sleep. I felt weird like an ache in my chest. I didn't know what it was but I wanted it to stop. I felt like crying, but I didn't. Was this job getting to me? Was I going to lose it?

* * *

I woke up at 3 in the morning to a drill going off and a hammer banging. I got up fixed my hair and went to hopefully sort this whole thing out. I walked out of the apartment and knocked on the door, I waited for an answer patiently. The door opened and I saw John Casey standing there.

"Oh, hi Casey. I uh.. just want to know if you can keep it down. I have work in two hours and I want to catch some shut eye." I asked nicely.

"Uh.. no." he said before he tried shutting the door. I stopped the door with my foot and pushed. I slammed my body wait against the door. I walked in and pushed him to the wall.

"I asked you nicely Casey. I'm not an unfair person Casey nor am I impolite. I asked you nicely but next don't push my buttons." I said. I looked at him and he just starred. I never realized that he was actually handsome. He had an intense manliness to him. I shook my head of those thoughts. These things end bad.

"Got it?" I asked getting to the point.

"fine." he said looking intense.

I cleared my throat and walked out. I'm going to need to resist I thought as I walked away. This probably won't end well.


	3. Chuck Vs the Tango

**So sorry guys! I was in the hospital for awhile because of my neck and then when i got back everything i wanted to put in here i forgot but then i remembered! SO.. enjoy! **

I woke up in cold sweat, my nightmares always leave me in that state. I felt my hairs stuck to the back of my neck. I need a shower I thought as I got out of bed. My clothes where soaked as well. I looked at the clock on my bedside, 4 in the morning. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, probably 3 hours a night the most. I sighed as I prepared some clothes for the day. Today I have to go to work as a bartender. At a local bar across the street from the Buy More. It's easy and I get to watch out for danger.

Cleaning the counters my phone vibrated.

_Meet us at the Buy More in 10. _Sarah texted.

I finished cleaning the counters, it was a slow day, no one was in. I yelled to the back, "Going on my break." My boss just waved his hand not really caring where I was going. My work clothes consisted of a plain black t-shirt and black pants. Not really original.

I walked into the Buy More and spotted Sarah in her work uniform I internally laughed and Chuck in his usual, moving to the theater room. I followed, I saw Casey follow as well his Buy More green very noticeable. He was stopped by Morgan, ah Morgan. Poor little guy so protective of his friend. I side stepped them and went into the theater room. The room was very nice, it had a huge flat screen with a comfortable couch, and nice coffee table.

"Sorry to break up your little tryst. But the next time you need to talk to the subject, I would appreciate a little heads-up." Casey said as he walked in. He shut the door looking very agitated. I bet Morgan was the cause of that or he's just always that way. Who knows?

"Sure." I mumbled not really caring.

"Relax. I wouldn't dream of starting without you, Agent Casey." Sarah said.

"Mom. Dad. Sister? Can we get on with it? I have hard drives to fix." Chuck said. Sarah put a folder of pictures on the table. The folder held pictures of numerous people shot to death.

"Why are these people sleeping?" Chuck asked. He picked up the pictures and looked through them.

"They're not sleeping." Casey grunted. Chuck froze when he heard that, suddenly growing pale.

"They were killed, Chuck, and we wanna know why." Sarah said getting straight to the point.

"I have no idea." Chuck put the picture he had in his hand down. He looked like he was going to be sick. Poor guy I hope not.

"Well, look again." Casey grunted wanting to force Chuck to do it.

"I would rather not. It's kind of creepy." Chuck said before a creepy guy walked in. Holding a newspaper and a drink. He had clown hair, creepy blue eyes, and was wearing the same thing that Chuck was.

"Oh, sorry. I was gonna take a nap. I'll come back in five. Can I call dibs on the couch? You're more then welcome to join me new girl." He said to whom I assume was me. Then he winked, and I winced.

"No, thank you." I said. I'm sick of getting hit on. He just shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Chuck, what did you see?" Sarah asked when Chuck spaced.

"I...I don't...I'm not totally sure. Water lily painting, weapons, an art auction tomorrow night. Does the name "La Ciudad" mean anything to you?" My fists clenched. La Ciudad! I internally shouted. I want La Ciudad dead! He murdered my partner and tried going after me too.

"Why?" I said through clenched teeth. They all noticed my angry mood and starred. I collected myself and sighed.

"'Cause I think he's going to be at the art auction tomorrow night. Right then, I'm going to fix some hard drives. Good luck with the spy stuff. Excuse me." Chuck said as he left. This is our chance to catch this bastard. I walked out with clenched fists, I was going to catch this La Ciudad.

* * *

That night Sarah and I met up at Casey's apartment to talk to General Beckman of the NSA and my Director. I looked around Casey's apartment and chuckled, it looked almost exactly like mine, minus the picture of Ronald Reagan.

"We're glad to hear that you have settled in to Chuck's apartment building. But if he's right, this is a high priority. La Ciudad is the most elusive and dangerous arms dealer in the world. You should know the dangers of La Ciudad Agent Wolfe. You and your partner had a run in, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered to Beckman. I didn't want her to announce it to them.

"Last anyone heard, MI6 and London had a drop-off, but he vanished." the director said.

"Well, if he turns up, we'll just take him down at the auction." Casey said. I knew it wouldn't be that easy but I didn't object.

"Not so easy..." Beckman said. Yeah, she's telling me.

"We have no idea what he looks like. No photographs. No one has ever seen La Ciudad that lives to tell about it." Director said.

"So we'll bring the Intersect. Everything we know about La Ciudad was fed into that computer-" Casey said before he was cut off.

"No way. It is too dangerous. He has no field experience or training." Sarah said. She needs to stop babying him.

"He'll be fine. It's an art auction." Casey said.

"I'll take care of him Sarah if you're too afraid of him getting hurt." I said getting annoyed.

"But-" Sarah said before Casey cut her off.

"He'll be fine! La Ciudad probably won't even be there." Casey said.

"And if he is? Is it worth the risk?" Sarah argued.

"All right. I've heard enough. Put him on the field. We don't know what he's capable of until he's been tested." Beckman finished. Casey and I had smug expressions. I couldn't help it, Sarah is babying the guy, he needs to learn.

* * *

"Congratulations, Chuck. You just got your first mission. Tomorrow night. Hope you're ready for the real world." I slapped Casey's arm.

"You'll be fine." I said. "I won't let anything kill you." I said as I walked away giggling. Chuck's expression was priceless. I went to work the next day, nothing really eventful. I couldn't wait for the mission. I get excited for any action at all, I became an adrenaline junkie since I've become a spy. Doing crazy things, sports, etc. Met a lot of interesting people and not so interesting.

* * *

I sighed as I scrubbed the bar. I hate the stench of old liquor. My boss came out and looked at me. He was an over weight, balding, middle aged white guy. He had on a dirty wife beater and worn out jeans. He was one of those guys who thought gold was everything. "Stephanie, you OCD or something?" he asked.

"Uh, just a tad bit, sir. And it's Sophia, sir." I said as I continued.

"I can call you whatever I want." He grunted as he scratched his stomach. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked.

"You heard me, Bitch. You work for me. I get to call you whatever I want." I said as he pointed to me then himself.

"No, it doesn't work that way. I may work for you but you don't own me." I said as I continued my work. He walked over and grabbed my wrist. He made the first move I thought as I twisted out of his hands and twisted his in the process. I was behind him now and I had his arms pinned tightly behind him. I pressed him against the counter and whispered, " Touch me again and I will castrate you. Do you understand?" I had no answer. "I said do you understand?" I said as I pressed harder. He groaned and nodded his head. I let him go and got back to work.

"Bitch, you're fi... fired." He stuttered out. I just stared at him, I was livid. I held in my anger and grabbed my stuff.

"Whatever," I said as I walked out.

* * *

We where all in the limo as we pulled up to the art gallery.

" Here, This is for you. Inside the watch is a GPS tracking system. That way, you can't run away from me. And if you flash on anyone, tell me immediately and then stay out of the way." I said.

"Absolutely, yeah. I, uh, I always run from a fight." Chuck responded. Sarah looked at me and nodded.

"This is no joke, Chuck. No one who has ever seen La Ciudad alive has lived to tell about it." Casey said.

"Is he being serious? Seriously? What are my chances of getting into trouble?" Chuck asked.

"Toughen up. You'll be fine...assuming you know how to tango." Casey said and I giggled. A joke for the amateurs. I looked at Sarah and she looked worried.

"I did some preparation, okay? I wouldn't call myself an expert but.." Chuck said before being cut off.

"Why would he need to know how to tango? Is that code?" Sarah asked feeling left out.

"No. Not...no. He told me I'd need to know how to tang..." Chuck said before he realized what just happened.

Casey let out a little chuckle and Sarah lighten up her mood.

"Spy humor. I like that." Chuck said. I giggled some more, I stopped when I saw Casey grinning at me. That's strange I thought.

"C'mon. You ready?" Sarah asked. I looked at him and nodded. They got out of the limo and I looked at Casey, who was changing into his uniform. He drove the car around the block and then I got out of the limo. I couldn't help but feel like a somebody was watching me. I looked around but I saw no one.

When I walked into the building and looked around, it was a beautifully done building with great definition. I walked up the wide stairs that where in front of me. I saw Chuck and Sarah at the top arguing about something. I walked in front of them to make myself known without confronting them. I looked around trying to blend in while looking for danger. I saw Chuck rush off to the bathroom, maybe a stain I don't know. I watched as he rushed to Sarah and pointed at the bathroom. Sarah pointed to the bar and I waited until I followed Chuck as he went.

"Drink, sir?" I heard Casey asked as he turned around.

"Yeah. Uh, I'd like a martini, barkeep. Shaken and stirred, thank you." He responded. Bond? Really? I laughed internally at his dorkiness.

"Hello, I'm Avery Jensen," I introduced myself to Chuck. I offered my hand and he kissed it. That was new I thought as I grinned.

"Carmichael, Charles Carmichael," he introduced. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Would you like a cherry with that?" Casey asked before Chuck could respond a man interfered.

" Chuck Bartowski?" He questioned.

"No! My name's Carmichael.." Chuck yelled before the man said who he was.

"Alan Waterman! Stanford?" Crap I thought. I didn't expect an old friend.

"Hey, hey, how are you? Hey, you, hey." He said nervously.

" I don't know if you heard, but I sold my software company. Kind of unemployed. Problem is, I'm too young to retire, I'm too rich to work." the man said. I saw Chuck's eyes search the room for Sarah to see her talking to a man. Chuck turns back when the man laughs. He decides to join in not to draw attention.

"That's quite a pickle you find yourself in, Waterman." Chuck said not really caring.

"What are you doing now? Last I heard, you were, um, you were fixing computers?" Alan? Asked.

"Barkeep can I have a amaretto on the rocks, please?" I asked Casey zoning their conversation out.

He smiled and winked, "Coming right up."

"And who is this?" Alan asked Chuck.

"Not interested," I answered. He frowned and then smiled.

"Well, hey! Give me a call. You know, if you need help with the whole job thing. I know people." Alan said giving Chuck a card.

"I bet you do. Insider trading and offshore accounts in the Caymans." Chuck said as he flashed. Alan's faced drained of its color.

"What did you just say? Do you work for the SCC? I gotta go." He said as he grabbed the card back and scurried away.

"Hit me again." Chuck said after downing his drinks like water. I glanced at Sarah and saw she had a gun to her back. I looked at Casey and nodded. Casey jumped over the counter to retrieve Sarah.

"So you get left behind? I thought you where the best?" Chuck asked semi-drunk.

"I promised Sarah I wouldn't let anyone harm you. I'm keeping my promise. And I am the best, I just am not a show off." I said drinking my drink.

"Hey, I'm going to go look at the painting do you want to come?" Chuck asked me. I looked back at his dorky but cute face, this poor guy isn't made out for this job. Yet, he has one of the most powerful computers in his head. I shook my head, i'll let him have some time to think.

"Go ahead, i'll watch from behind." I said turning in my seat. He nodded and walked over to the painting. I sipped my drink and watched as Chuck was approached by what it seems to be a Latin woman. She was very pretty but there was something off in the way she walked almost like a predator searching for prey.

It looked like they were having a conversation. I heard the music change into a tango tempo and Chuck led her to the dance floor. Chuck was doing all the female moves and I giggled. The woman seemed to catch on and led the dance. They had a great dance it was all laughter for me when she dipped Chuck.

I saw Chuck's face flash in fear and I got up from my chair I slowly walked my way to the dance floor. I heard a woman approach, she said something about a phone call.

"Are you sure you're not Mr. Bartowski? Your friend insists." she said. She looked like a desk clerk.

"No, no, I insist. I've never heard that name in my life. I gotta go. Excuse me." Chuck said and he walked my way.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I grabbed his arm.

"La Ciudad, she's La Ciudad." He whispered loudly. I felt my blood boil, La Ciudad is a she? I asked myself. I should have known.

I briskly walked to the exit, I pulled out the phone to call the Director but I felt cold steel touch my back. Damn it, a gun. I thought as I heard Chuck whimper like a dog.

"Ah, I think we should head to my room. What do you say?" La Ciudad asked. Not caring for our answers obviously.

* * *

We where in what I assumed to be her room. I was tied up and disarmed of my weapons.

"Let's start with an easy question. What's you real name?" She asked Chuck

"Carmichael. Charles Carmichael." he said flustered. La Ciudad had a knife in her hands and threw it inches from Chuck's groin.

" Chuck Bartowski." He said. Dammit! Chuck! I shouted in my head.

"That wasn't so hard." She smiled.

"Now, before you answer my next question, I want you to think long and hard about my options here. There's the old favorite - yank out a tooth...too noisy." She said as she teased Chuck with a big hunting knife in her hands.

"I could cut off a toe...that's too messy." She said.

"Far too messy." Chuck agreed.

"Or we can torture your girlfriend here and you watch." She said as she pointed at me, she didn't know my face. I thought as I remembered my disguise in Peru. "So, here's my question: who do you work for?"

"No one." Chuck said and one of her minions grabbed a knife and came at me. "Stop, stop! I fix computers for a living! I swear to God! I snuck into the party under a fake name to impress her! Please, please put the knife down!"

"Tell her goodbye," she said as the man punched my mouth about three times. What's with these bad guys and there lack of originality. I would've done shock therapy, burns, something that's not commonly used.

"No, no, no, it's a set-up." Chuck yelled. No, I thought as they stopped.

"What is?"

"The painting? The painting, the painting, I think, I think the painting might be a fake or something." Chuck said.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"If you stop hitting her I will tell you." The henchman that was hitting me before stepped back.

"I saw a photo of the painting in the LA Times, okay, but it had a different frame. So I'm assuming somebody maybe swapped it out, I dunno, but if I were you, I would not buy that painting." Chuck advised.

"A fake painting? And you had no intention of bidding on it? What about her?" She asked about me.

"Me? Bid on...no, no, not unless they were selling for 25 bucks. I mean that's about what I have in my decorative and she's my friend that I wanted to impress by getting us in here. She's just a bartender." Chuck sighed.

"Okay, tell me how to fix a computer, Chuck. And you how many drinks do you know how to make? Tell me the names." she demanded. Chuck was beginning before I shut him up.

"Containing vodka are Bloody Mary's, 007 Martini, Blue Lagoon, Apple Martini, Metropolis, Serena, A Midsummer Nights Dream, Long Island Iced Tea, Berry Me in the Sand, 360 Degrees, Vodka Sunrise, A Southern Screw, Mind Eraser,White Russian, Sea Breeze, Lime Rickey, Screwdriver, Sex on the Beach, Mudslide, Autumn in New York, Blue Hawaii, Napa Sun, One Night Stand, Black Bison, Pomegranate Martini, a Samantha, Spider's Kiss, Tuxedo, an Ice Pick, Tropical Itch and containing rum are.." I said before I was cut off.

"Enough okay you tell me how to fix a computer." She demanded from Chuck. I sighed and waited for Chuck to begin. He started describing the inside of a computer and how to fix certain problems. I zoned out before coming back to my senses.

"My first inclination is that your bus speed is not up to speed with your video card. I'm assuming we're talking about a PC here. Is your memory dedicated.." Chuck said as I began to get bored.

"That's enough, Mr. Bartowski. I believe you. Problem is, since you both have seen me, now I have to kill you." She said and Chuck yelped.

"Have, have to? No, no, I disagree, I disagree vehemently, vehemently! No, no, no, we wouldn't say anything I swear to God! You don't know the things I know about people.." Chuck yelled. I felt my bracelet on my left wrist and started rubbing it against the tape. I felt in rip and I looked at La Ciudad and smiled a bloody smile.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked as she cocked her gun. I grabbed the chair with the hand that was tapped and I swung it at her head. She yelled, and fell back as it hit her head. I heard the door bust open and Sarah yell at Chuck.

"Chuck! Get down!"

La Ciudad jumped off the balcony. Casey whistled and I looked as he threw me a gun. The feeling of familiar steel made me feel better. I ran to the balcony and jumped I fell to the bottom suite. I heard him crying suspender but I ignored him and went after her. I ran down the flight of stairs. And heard her footsteps clacking on the hard cement. I aimed and shot, I only skinned her shoulder but it was a hit. I chased her to the bottom but when I opened the bottom door she was gone.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I put my gun in a holster I had on my thigh. I walked to the elevator to get to the floor everyone was on.

* * *

"You alright?" Chuck asked. I looked up at him and realized that I was frowning.

"I should be asking you that." I said in return. I smiled and he chuckled.

"I'm okay other then almost getting killed I'm okay." He smiled. I couldn't help but feel responsible for La Ciudad escaping. I sighed and smiled at Chuck. I started walking out the room when I saw someone I once knew out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked there was no one.

I drove to the Buy More to find an opening for a job, but my phone buzzed. Sarah messaged me,

_We have company at my work, now._

I pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out my car. I saw Sarah she was in her usual work uniform. She looked a little distressed and seemed to be waiting for me.

"Where?" I asked her as I approached. I tried getting straight to the point since we where running out of time.

"The roof, with a weapon. She just went up." She said as she pointed to the roof of her work and I sighed.

"Okay, go find Casey and Chuck and get out of here. There must be some goons after them." I told her as I ran to the side ladder. I climbed up the ladder and came to the roof. She was at the other end with a sniper rifle aimed at the Buy More. I grabbed for my knife, I was sneaking right behind her when she turned and round kicked me in the shoulder. It was a little off since I was taller than her, but it still hurt. I kicked the rifle out of her hands and she went after me. She tried kicking me again but this time I blocked her. I threw her leg up and side kicked her face. She stumbled back but rebalanced herself. She then tried punching but I kept blocking. She got mad and pulled out a knife. She started slicing at me and I dodged her attacks. I tried jabbing back but she was prepared. She sliced my shoulder deeply and tried going for my face. I swung my knife at hers and I got her cheek. She yelled in frustration and readied her knife. She threw the knife at me and I cartwheeled out of its path. She charged at me with flying kicks and hit me in the mouth. Ow.. Damn that hurt I thought as she smiled. I grabbed her arm as she tried to punch me and twisted it behind her. She tried swinging her arms back but I had it tight.

"The more you struggle the harder I'm going to twist." I told her but she didn't listen. She started kicking and I broke her arm. She yelled in agony and wrestled me to the ground. I threw her off of me and tackled her to the ground. I continuously punched her. With all the hatred and frustration I had balled up from what she has done.

"You killed my partner and now you're going to pay." I told her as I continued to punch her. I realized she was out cold and I stopped. I pulled her to the satellite that was on the roof and cuffed her.

"Sarah we need a crew up here asap," I said then closed the phone. Hmm.. I'm hungry I thought as I climbed down. Maybe a hot dog? I questioned as I walked into the Wienerlicious and smiled. Today was a good day.

* * *

The next night I was getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my gun and looked out the peep hole. John Casey was outside my door. I was confused but I opened the door.

"Hey Casey what are you doing here?" I asked as he pulled out a bottle of scotch. He looked at me fully and he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I um.. wanted to celebrate catching La Ciudad with a little scotch." Casey smiled holding up the bottle.

"Oh, um.. Sorry. Yeah come in just let me changed," I said as I side stepped him to let him in. John Casey walked in and looked around. He turned to me and chuckled.

"Your apartment is almost the same as mine." John Casey said as he looked at me. I smiled as I climbed my stairs to my room. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I brushed my hair out and went down stairs.

"So, how do you want your scotch?" Casey asked as he searched through my cupboards. I tensed as I saw him invade my space, but I relaxed when I remembered he's not the enemy.

"Just on the rocks, thanks." I said as I looked away.

"So, how did you become the Wolfe Ghost?" Casey asked getting straight to the point. I sighed as he sat down on my bar stool and I sat besides him. I cleared my throat and grabbed my drink.

"I never really worked with anyone and when I do they end up dying. The CIA wanted me a secret not really being noticed. Only recently did they want me to be more exposed and working with others. What about you? How did you become Old School Casey?" I opened up. I sipped my drink and sighed, it was good stuff. He chocked on his scotch and put his cup down.

"I um.. am known for in and out missions hardly ever any fun. I am dead set on my job most of the time and don't let distractions interfere with the mission." He stated. He smiled and I smiled back. We continued talking about funny situations on missions. We where laughing for what seemed like minutes was really hours. I didn't know about Casey but it seemed I could really open up to him. We stopped and we just sighed in content. Casey leaned into me and I couldn't help but lean in too. His lips met mine in a deep embrace. I kissed back with the same intensity and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled my waist closer to him. He pulled my left leg up and slammed me into a wall. I laughed and he grunted as he began to kiss my neck and I pulled him closer. He started to pull at the ends of my shirt when or phones rang.

"Damn it," I whispered as we untangled ourselves from embrace.

"Yeah?" We both answered as we unlocked another mission.


End file.
